


小不点/

by ShenDUYANkong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenDUYANkong/pseuds/ShenDUYANkong
Kudos: 3





	小不点/

李赫宰不是什么捂不热的石头，李东海的直线球也让他动了心。

约定好彼此没有秘密，李赫宰向李东海坦白了金钟云的位置。

李东海说：“我知道啊。我也爱钟云哥，可是我最爱你呀。”

李赫宰拥住恋人，“我最爱的也是你，只有你。”

李东海讨厌金钟云，因为他先一步走进了李赫宰的心，可是他更爱金钟云。 

李东海对金钟云的依赖，是从认清自己对李赫宰的感情开始，他爱了他多久就爱了金钟云多久，不对金钟云的爱甚至持续的更长。

李东海对李赫宰算是一见钟情，只不过最开始的喜欢或者说是好感更加偏向于友情，在他仅仅十几年的单薄认知中同性之间即便再喜欢也只是友情。所以即使喜欢着李赫宰，他也学着哥哥们跟女孩子交往过。

认识到对李赫宰的感情原来是爱情并能顺利接受这个事实，还是多亏了金钟云。

李东海还记得那天他起了一个大早，趁着上午的练习推迟而挤出的三个小时，满心欢喜的悄悄跟交往了两个月的女朋友约会，却被通知分手，女孩子走了很久他还是呆呆的坐在原处，明明眼泪已经充满泪腺却流不出来。

他难过，却哭不出来，因为女孩子受了伤，脑海里却被李赫宰充满。

李东海不知道自己到底怎么了。

李东海还不知道，紧张准备出道的成员们和负责的他们工作人员为了找到缺席练习又没有留下任何信息的他，一下午几乎跑遍了大半个首尔

还好，在夜幕降临前，金钟云出现在了李东海面前，风尘仆仆，带着些初秋的凉意，坐在了李东海的对面。

他找到了他。

“东海啊，要不要喝点东西，哥请客。”

两杯咖啡，两个相同的人。他们聊了很久，金钟云把自己的内心深藏的秘密袒露给了李东海，让他豁然开朗也给了他安慰和追逐爱的勇气。

也是从那天开始，李东海开始依赖金钟云。

李东海是个保持着一颗赤子之心的人，他对人一直都是热情真挚的。金钟云跟李东海亲密起来之后，两个人就约定坦诚相待，对彼此没有秘密。

可是那段时间，平时喜欢黏着金钟云的李东海有了心事，李东海的疏离太过刻意明显。就这么过了几天，李东海主动跟金钟云说了第一句话，他约他去常去的咖啡店聊一聊。明明是再平常不过的事，金钟云却因为李东海的眼神和清冷的语气变得不安。

那是他们第一次没有一起出发的约会，金钟云到时李东海已经坐在那里，点好了两个人喜欢的咖啡。

两杯咖啡，两个人，没有任何交流。

金钟云几次想要开口，因为李东海移开的视线而把到嘴边的话生生咽下，这次完全由李东海主导。金钟云心里做了最坏的打算。

“哥哥。”

安安静静坐了半个小时李东海终于肯开口说话了。

“嗯。”

“那天我看到了，看到你跟赫宰……接吻。你们都以为我醉了。”

李东海的那种要把人看穿的眼神和话都让金钟云心慌，做了错事的人确实是他，这是不能反驳也没法继续隐瞒下去的事情。不过他的话也让他松了口气，东海对珍视的人总是真挚坦诚的，能当面说出来证明他在他心里还是重要的存在。

“哥不打算说些什么吗？你是我最爱的哥哥，跟他是我喜欢的人。为什么？为什么他会喜欢你，为什么你明明知道我多爱他还要跟他接吻？”

“东海，对不起，那是个意外……”

“我看到了是赫宰主动，可是哥分明可以推开的，为什么哥没有这么做？”

“……当时…我……”

如果没有那晚的吻，如果金钟云不曾剖析自己的内心深处，那现在他就可以完全有自信坦荡的面对李东海，可是人生哪里有返回键。

他不想欺骗他更不想伤害他，现在，金钟云完全不知道应该怎么办才好。

见面之前，李东海分明做好了充足的心里准备，他是来兴师问罪的，可在真正面对金钟云的那一刻他就要缴械投降了。他太懂李赫宰了，他看得出李赫宰是喜欢金钟云的，他也了解金钟云，他能感受到金钟云的挣扎，李东海瞬间就明白金钟云也爱赫宰至少也是喜欢的。他应该怎么做，像电视剧里对付情敌一样放狠话，或是把咖啡泼过去警告他不要插在他和李赫宰之间吗。他做不到，因为那个人是他最依赖的哥哥，是最能理解他支撑他的人，是他爱的人。

“我知道了，都怪李赫宰，[哥是不懂得怎么拒绝弟弟才那样的，对吧？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476157)

哥是不会喜欢他不会跟他恋爱的，对吧？

......哥，会把他让给我的，对吧？”

李东海声音越来越小最后甚至带了哭腔，他没有底气了。有那么一瞬间李东海甚至想要放弃去成全他们。他爱他们，他想要跟李赫宰在一起也想一辈子做金钟云的小不点。

他还是受伤了，因为自己而受到伤害了。

金钟云的心揪着疼，他努力保护着的小不点，对他完全信任的小不点，因为他的自私难过了。

看到李东海拼命忍着却还是不停掉下来的眼泪，金钟云鼻头一酸，视线模糊不清。还好小不点低着头，金钟云揉了揉眼睛，坐到他旁边把人揽进怀里紧紧抱住，轻轻吻了吻爱哭鬼的松软的发。

“嗯。哥最爱小不点了。”

听到金钟云的回答，李东海的泪就彻底止不住了，他为自己的要求感到抱歉因为自己拆散了相爱的人，他更是松了口气也觉得开心，他知道自己向着李赫宰又前进了一大步，或许还因为金钟云在两人中间选择了他。

李东海是一个好哄的孩子，也因为哄他的人是金钟云，两个人很快和好如初，应该说说他们之间不算有过什么矛盾。

这场摊牌最后和平收场，唯一的代价是金钟云的白T湿了一大片，还好有外衣可以遮挡住捎带凉意的秋风。

两个人从咖啡厅一路走回宿舍，李东海主动牵着金钟云的手，时不时玩弄，金钟云的手不大却能给他足够的安全感。

“哥会一直爱我吗？”

“会的，你永远都是我的小不点。”

听到回答，李东海笑了，停下脚步用力抱住身边的人轻声说，“哥我永远爱你。”

“我也是，永远爱你。”

相互坦诚的关系在这次之后，金钟云和李东海之间了秘密，一个他们心知肚明的秘密，不过没关系，因为他们为未来的自己守住了彼此。


End file.
